


Faithful monster

by Barckas95



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barckas95/pseuds/Barckas95
Summary: Jacob Seed had a new program for controlling the minds of people, significantly different from the old ...





	Faithful monster

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, bad english.  
I tried to rewrite my text in English

\- Got it? Do everything clearly, as I said. - says Jacob Seed   
\- YES YES YES - yells at Staci Pratt

Jacob Sid had a new program for controlling the minds of people, noticeably different from the old one, where on slides they simply told and inspired something, under photographs of animals. And he could not wait to test it on new experimental subjects.   
Staci Pratt got into this program.  
This time, in order to see the results of the experiment, Sid did not physically influence Stacy, did not torture him, and did not even beat him. After all, he needed to find out how it all works without psychological pressure in order to find out how strong the new project is.

Trying not to beat the captured young policeman, he forcibly put him in a chair, fastening it with leather straps to him.

\- You will all be arrested. Both you and your accomplices. You have huge prison terms just for taking policemen hostage. Do you understand that? - says Staci Pratt, tied to a chair. Opposite the turned off projector. Jacob didn’t touch him with his finger, he turned quite carefully and used force only if necessary.  
\- Understand. But yours will not do anything with us in this region. Okay, let's get down to business ... Now I will try on you my new program. I worked on it for a long time, did not sleep at night, it was a relatively long time in development. Comfortable? You have about 3 hours to look at my creation. - says Jacob.  
\- No, it will be convenient for me at home, and on condition that you find yourself behind bars.  
\- We will consider that it is convenient. And so, I do not know how it will affect you. But, this device will inspire you with what I wanted. So... your last words before I start broadcasting this? What do you want to say while you are still you? - Jacob calmly says. He tries to minimize the pressure on the subject.  
\- You will all be responsible for it. And you will answer, according to the full program. All of you, be responsible for what you do, sooner or later. - Says Pratt stoically.  
\- OK I understood. Well ... with God ... Let's begin. - Jacob says, and turns on his installation.

Opposite Pratt began to flicker pictures, video, image interference, to strange sounds. And what was happening in front of his eyes began to cause panic in him. Some kind of animal fear.  
Jacob had by then left the room. He knew that of course - nothing would happen from 10 minutes of viewing, only panic could be caught. And in general, this installation worked only if you look at it and hear the sound.Yes, close your eyes - Jacob introduced into the program the installation that the patient himself began to look at the monitor involuntarily, opened his eyes from these terrible sounds. And then he himself could not tear himself away from what was happening on the screen - but this effect did not come immediately. Only after 20-30 minutes, so that the test subject still had a chance of salvation if he or she gets out of the room earlier.

Jacob came back after 3 hours. I checked through the door first - yes, the projector is working, its new test subject is in place. Before entering the room - turns off its development. He enters the room. The deputy sheriff was sitting on the chair, eyes open, and was looking nowhere. It was difficult to determine by his mind whether he was conscious or not.  
Jacob knew perfectly all the stages of this thing, and what should happen next. In theory, but knew. And for now - everything was going according to plan. Gently shakes him by the shoulder, in response - they look at him. Gently frees the cop. And he stared - and looks into the eyes. Almost without blinking. Even Jacob himself becomes uncomfortable with such a look and facial expressions of Pratt.  
\- Everything is good? Are you okay? - Asks Jacob, carefully moving away from his first experiment on a new mind management program. Ready to shoot him - if everything went wrong.

Pratt begins to click his jaw, and mysteriously look at the ceiling with completely crazy eyes. Some thought processes went on in his head. Jacob realized that although it was not yet clear how it worked, but ... something happened to him. And even the older Sid, becomes creepy from the movements, expressions and traits ... the look of this person. Those who used whimsy changed their eyes, it wasn’t surprising, but ... what he saw now looked really creepy. From whim, it was just that the eyes were cloudy, like a cataract. And here - the pupils dilated, then narrowed. Ran, could not look at one point. And all this happened with some dashing speed.  
Finally, Staci’s mental activity was over, and he spoke.  
\- EVERYTHING IS OK, GOOD - Staci said in a very distorted voice. Some kind of creepy, inadequate voice. Jacob had never heard such intonation, never in his life.  
\- Good ... can you speak quieter and calmer? - Seed asks, because his subject spoke very “high notes”, and somehow hysterically.

Again, Staci Pratt began to look at the ceiling, and snapped his jaw. Began to think again.  
\- Yes, I can, as you wish. - he began to speak in a voice, not so loud, and more calm. sought out. But still, the sounding sound belonged to an unhealthy person.  
\- Good, Staci . Now tell me - whose are you? - gently approaches the essence of the experiment Seed.  
This time he did not look at the ceiling, but stared at his captor, and looking into his eyes began to speak again in a distorted voice.  
\- YOUR YOUR YOUR

Jacob Seed himself from such a surprise, almost a donkey. He is a seasoned soldier, went through war, through hardships and the horrors of life, but ... damn it, he had not seen such a terrible thing.

\- Good, Staci , calm down ... Yes, that's right - you're mine ... And since you're mine, you should obey me implicitly. Do you understand Staci? I am your master. - continues to act on the Jacob protocol. In fact, he himself is already terrified of what he did to this guy.  
\- YES YES YES, YOURS, LISTEN TO YOU ONLY YOU  
\- Well done, that's right. And now ... prove to me your allegiance. Come with me, I will show you what to do.

In response, Pratt again explodes in an insane voice that he agrees. Jakob orders him to go ahead of him, so that if anything - shoot to kill. He leads him to the street, to the cage - where the prisoners were sitting, including one of his colleague. It’s a pity, one more of his colleague escaped earlier - for some reason they persistently called him “salaga”. Jacob considered this strange and disrespectful to their colleague, to call him that. And, Jacob had a plan to capture that.  
Finally, coming closer to the cage, but not reaching them, Jacob, without removing him from the sight, began to speak.

\- Now, Staci , be quiet.”No need to scream like that, better just keep quiet. And listen to what I tell you - now I will open the door and you will quietly go to those people. And then, do what I ask. Just be quiet, do not answer me now. Be quiet, be quiet until I give you a command. - says Jacob.

Stacy again began to click his jaw, and somehow manic look at Seed.  
He keeps everyone under the gun, opens the cage - realizes that alone against three in the cage and one outside he risks a lot. Launches Staci there. Closes the cage.  
Now there were 4 people in the cage, including Pratt. His colleague is trying to contact him, claps on the shoulder, says - and he just stares at the soldier. And he continues to terribly click his jaw. Ignoring tightly attempts at contacting other people in the cell.

\- Tear them, Staci. - Jacob commands loudly.

What happened next left him pleased with his work. He began to literally tear them to pieces. He tore apart their faces with their hands, bit them by the neck - tearing pieces of flesh. With one blow he forced a man who was bigger than him to fly to the other end. Tore off the skin with bare hands. He grabbed a colleague by the hair, and began to beat on the bars - his head burst. Like a watermelon. Although there were three people in the cage, they could not do anything against him. He just tore them up. 

After only 15 minutes of bacchanalia, the cell had a bloody mess of bones and flesh, all covered in blood. And Pratt running inside the cage, all red and wet, literally all. Clicks jaw. And screaming that he was “his,” looking into Jacob’s eyes.

Jacob crossed himself from such a sight. But he was incredibly happy - his program ... is working. Although he himself is afraid of his creation, but - the program works.

\- You are a good Staci, a very good guy. Well done, obey me, I am your master. - Jacob praises him.  
\- YOUR YOUR YOUR GOOD AND YOUR - he yells in response, showing something - which in his performance means a happy face with a smile of happiness and joy.

Jacob decided not to hesitate, and to catch this "salag". But he did not want to send one.Didn’t want him to run around in search of a fugitive, alone. Too early for this, he is not completely sure of it.  
Jacob opens the cage, and orders him to go with him. Blood drips with drops from a former policeman. Clothing - at least squeeze from the blood. Decided to dress him in more or less clean clothes, otherwise the way he looks is not good at all. He wipes his face with a towel - dry. Then, takes his shirt - squeezes. Squeezed blood smears on the face of Pratt, such as "he was beaten." While he does this, he whines and breathes heavily - from every touch of a soldier. Does not take his eyes off him. He looks at him with a completely finished crazy look, and somehow at the same time, also in love.

\- So Staci, now listen to me. And do everything clearly. Now I will tie you to a chair. And you are silent. And portray how bad you feel, how you suffer. I turn on the camera. I will go back and forth across from you, but you are silent. I’ll talk to the camera - and you are silent and show how bad you feel. Then I will lower her down, and when I come to you, do you hear? Ori. But shout like that - as if you were terribly hurt. So. After I give a sign that I turned off the camera, you can stop portraying suffering. Do you understand? And when I tie you to a chair - immediately begin to pretend that you feel bad. And wait. Got it? Then, when the person to whom we are recording this video comes to you ... You know how he looks ... Wait in silence while he unties you. And then - tear it. Do everything clearly, as I said. - says Jacob Seed .

\- YES YES YES - yells to Staci Pratt.

He did everything as planned - Staci did everything as ordered. They depicted this scene for the camera, recorded. I began to broadcast this video in the region.  
Jacob began to wait, at the same time recording on the cameras of Pratt who was sitting "in ambush."

In less than an hour, this “salaga” appeared in a hurry to save his former colleague.  
Jacob felt sorry for this man, because he was not even called by name, and the devil generally knows what his name was. Besides ... This man risked himself, came - to save his colleague. This act is worthy of respect - considered Seed.  
Jacob stared at the monitor - now he comes to him, now he unties him ... now he is flying with his bitten hand, from which blood is pouring. Here his cheek was torn out, his lower leg was broken ... Here is his larynx. And here the ribs were torn off …  
Jacob stopped looking at the monitor. He understood - what he did to the guy is simply unbelievable. His program is working. Yes, how. Everything worked out. Immersed in his thoughts.  
He decided again to look at the monitor - and started. From horror. There, in the middle of a bloody mess, Pratt stood and looked precisely in that camera - which broadcast on the monitor where Seed was looking.  
He stood and snapped his jaw - showed how happy and happy he was. Smiled.  
Jacob decided that he would put him on a thick chain, or leave him in a cage for the duration of his sleep. Ideally, on a chain, right in the doorway of his room, where he sleeps. So that at the same time and guarded him. For - he himself began to fear him. That something that he himself created. He didn’t want him to be free without his supervision. He knew that his program was a one-way ticket. The guy no longer needs to watch these videos and pictures to eerie sounds - to stay that way. Now he will remain so forever. And he is no longer a man - but a faithful monster, his - personal. Reacts only to his voice, to his gestures, to his face - only to him. But, anyway - Jacob understood that ... he simply could not resist him. He is able to gut him. It will be torn. And that’s all. And that scared him. But he also knew that he would not tear it only because of pure fidelity and love for him, which he inspired through his invention.

Jacob goes to him, realizing that if anything, he will end. But, at the same time, he feels that he will never offend him.  
Approaches him, wipes blood with a towel. He was again dirty, but not so much.

\- You're a good guy, well done. Obedient, obey me. My. - says Seed.  
\- GOOD AND YOURS - he answers him in a terrible voice.  
\- Quiet, quiet. Come on, I'll take you.

He took him to a room with an old mattress on the floor. He ordered to lie down on him, and fall asleep. He fell asleep instantly - on command.  
Seed sat on the mattress next to him, and began stroking this monster on the head, massaging it. He in response, got closer to him, and laid his head on his lap. He crept up and laid his head - he continued to sleep. Which again made a seasoned soldier swallow.

\- Everything is good, and you are good. Just sleep and obey me. - Jacob strokes the head of what was human.


End file.
